parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature story (kenzcoolz style) trilogy
Nick Wilde the European Red Fox.png|Nick Wilde as woody Talking Tom Talk.png|Talking Tom as buzz lightyear Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as mr. potato head JAKE SPIDERMONKEY Render.png|Jake as slinky dog Furi2-480x401.jpg|Furi as rex Detective Pikachu.jpeg|Detective pikachu as Hamm Judy Hopps.png|Judy hoops as bo peep MiceGforce.jpg|Various mice as bo peep’s sheep Lighting mcqueen.png|Lighting McQueen as sarge Sherman-mr-peabody-sherman-63.1.jpg|Sherman as Andy Davis Merida as The Husband.jpg|Merida as mrs. Davis 200px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby peach as molly Davis C5D07E8B-660B-4CE6-B141-6DD905E93CF1.jpeg|Tomoo as sid Phillips Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as scud Minions Despicable Me.jpg|Minions as Squeeze toy aliens Oddbods Characters.jpg|Oddbods as troll dolls Fear as Percy.jpeg|Fear as lenny Bruce-FN.png|Bruce as mr. shark Baymax.png|Baymax as etch Sven.jpg|Sven as RC Mel crying .jpeg|Mel as chosen Squeeze toy alien Garfield-garfield-16403609-989-1500.jpg|Garfield as mr. spell DKCTVDonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong as rocky Gibraltar WALL-E.png|Wall-e as robot Kaa the Indian Python.png|Kaa as snake Po The Panda.png|Po as combat Carl (toy story 1) Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge.jpg|Jiminy cricket as frog YoshiMP10.png|Yoshi as baby face Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-45.jpg|Piglet as hand in the box Stella ABS.png|Stella as legs Migo (Smallfoot).png|Migo as jingle joe Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg|Benny as rockmobile RJ as Lincoln Loud.png|RJ as walking car Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as roller bob Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny as huge red pickup toy Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Chuck as ducky Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Sid, Sweet Diego.png|And Diego as yellow soldier toys 3F8FFB09-9C8A-48AC-8589-7ECA00A4C1D1.png|My melody as sally doll Daisy-duck-donald-duck-2.01.jpg|Daisy Duck as mrs. Potato head AngelaTalking.png|Talking Angela as jessie Samson-0.jpg|Samson as bullseye Show-thumb-rabbids-invasion-4x3-web.jpg|Rabbids as barrel of monkeys (death by monkeys) Spunky.png|Spunky as buster Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as stinky Pete 84038D79-984A-406C-AD8E-3274D4D57854.png|Roary scrawl as wheezy THEHYENAS.png|Hyenas as trash can toys Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Various ponies as Barbie dolls PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie as tour guide barbie Negaduck.gif|Negaduck as emperor zurg Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin,Stuart,and bob as Squeeze toy alien trio Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as utility belt buzz Violet Parr Incredibles 2.png|Violet parr as emily Sally Brown Peanuts.jpg|Sally brown as amy Lyra Heartstrings ID S5E9.png|Lyra heartstrings as amy’s Barbie doll 1 Bon-bon-sweetie-drops-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-0.35.jpg|Sweetie drops as amy’s Barbie doll 2 Bodi (Rock Dog).jpg|Bodi as filk Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand as heimlich Abismal.jpg|Abis mal as al Jafar as Diesel.png|Jafar as al’s Boss Geppetto.png|Geppetto as glen the cleaner Leonard.jpg|Leonard as lotso Gumball.png|Gumball as big baby Kiara (Lioness).png|Adult Kiara as barbie Kovu (Profile).png|Adult kovu as ken Mirage2.jpg|Mirage as stretch Lord Hater.jpg|Lord hater as twitch Plankton.png|Plankton as chunk Professor Ratigan.png|Ratigan as sparks Robin-robin-in-the-batman-10744656-478-355.jpg|Robin as teenage Andy Davis Lola.PNG.png|Lola loud as young molly Davis Shanti3.png|Shanti as bonnie Anderson Musimon front.jpg|Musimon as chuckles Clumsy Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpeg|Clumsy as mr. pricklepants Quick Draw McGraw.png|Quick draw McGraw as Buttercup D7C546F7-F286-4065-8FFF-0E3D2E3B1E1A.jpeg|Angela as trixie Movie Artwork characters Poppet.png|Poppet as dolly Annoyingorange.jpg|Orange as jack in the box Kittens.jpg|Toulouse,Berlioz,and Marie as peas in a pod Jasmine render.png|Jasmine as mrs. Anderson Trampdisney.png|Tramp as older buster A657E5DA-286A-4D29-8EB5-6CFB95338003.jpeg|Yacker as chatter telephone Milo-Pecezuelos.png|Milo as bookworm Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny foxworth as daisy NephriteAnime.jpg|Nephrite as adult Sid Phillips Patrick Star (ROVIO).png|Patrick as Tororo Porky pig looney tunes show.png|Porky pig as lotso replacement Cuddles.png|Cuddles as rabbit doll Bubbles 3.jpg|Bubbles as rainbow toy bird Lucky Sees a Letter.jpg|Lucky as round boy doll Rolly COWSCHCWDL.jpg|Rolly as little robot toy Patch4.png|Patch as red little dinosaur toy 072438D4-E3F9-4A1C-8676-D6AC97C0A234.png|Spawny as cymbal hanging monkey Elsa Render.jpg|Elsa as Samantha Roberts Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Jasper and Horace as poachers (garbage man) Thomas' CGI updated look.JPG|Thomas as broken train toy Jaguars.jpg|Jaguars as garbage toys (animal inhabitants) Space Goofs - Candy Hector Caramella - Profile Picture.jpg|Candy caramella as forky Apple Blossom (Wild Style).jpeg|Apple blossom as giggles mcdimples Fun Bun and Puddles.jpg|Fun bun and puddles as ducky and bunny Kootie Pie Koopa.png|Kootie pie koopa as gabby gabby More of the Storm King's soldiers appear MLPTM.png|Storm creatures as benson Captain Gutt As Oafish.jpeg|Captain gutt as duke caboom Rarity-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-8.1.jpg|Rarity as molly’s Barbie doll #1 Applejack Standing.png|Applejack as Molly’s Barbie doll #2 Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex as combat Carl (toy story 4) Rapunzel princess hero.jpg|Rapunzel as harmony’s mom Reese Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Reese as miss Wendy Aladdin crossed arms.gif|Aladdin as mr. Anderson Granny-0.png|Granny as Margaret the store owner Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as lost girl Sabor.jpg|Sabor as cat Bonnie as Blossom.jpg|Bonnie as harmony Clipalicebow.gif|Alice as Hannah Phillips Mimmy.png|Mimmy as janie Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as pterodactyl Princess Kuromi.jpg|Kuromi as burned rag doll Viper in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Viper as knifey Category:Kenzcoolz Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Parodies Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where talking Tom is a hero Category:Spoofs where talking Angela is a heroine Category:Spoofs where jafar is a villain Category:Spoofs where Dr. Strangeglove is a villain Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Nick and Judy